


And so, We Destroyed Everything

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Foe Yay, Gen, Ideology, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Revenge, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Yorkshin City Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He was the thing of which Chrollo had not dared to dream.





	And so, We Destroyed Everything

From where he stood, Kurapika looked down upon the city, formerly full of sorrow and a broken promise. He had risen through the ranks, scoured through the underworld, and now hollowed out. His thoughts were being eaten by the Phantom Troupe, by their leader Chrollo. By snuffing out two of the Spiders, he was hollowed out, refilled, and then _rebuilt._

Whatever humanity Kurapika had left was slowly scraping away, replaced with emotions that came with seeking vengeance. Such raw emotions were almost a death sentence, since his brethren's scarlet eyes shone brightly; such a color was beautiful, valuable, and captivating. He clawed uselessly at forgiveness, at empty platitudes, and that left him with nothing. This only gave way to a dark devotion through his mission, his promise. He let himself be known as the chain-user, as his eyes inked upon the head Spider, Chrollo, ever-watchful, ever-focused, ever-unfamiliar  _him_.

Chrollo was ever the formidable adversary, inwardly focused on the Troupe. To him, the Troupe was a singular entity, granting veritable plethora of destruction, blood running and dripping. They all left stains upon the stone, taking everything and nothing all at once. He took nothing from anyone, thus he asked that they take nothing from him, from them. Falling towards the red remnants of vitality, Chrollo stood on ceremony, his breath turning to frost in the air. To keep the group safe, safe from a vengeful wrath, he had to keep the chain-user at bay.

Filled to the brim with dark, it seemed Kurapika was realized. He was the thing of which Chrollo had not dared to dream – the perfect survivor.


End file.
